


January Weeknights

by nocturnalboys



Series: Nights [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, Consensual Kink, Gun Kink, M/M, One Shot, Role Playing, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalboys/pseuds/nocturnalboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is an average small-town business owner, who just happens to be targeted by a hitman. (Otherwise known as, 'Hakuryuu and Judal spice up their sex life with deadly weapons')</p>
            </blockquote>





	January Weeknights

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I'm not so great at this stuff! But practice makes perfect, and I hope SOMEbody enjoys this :,)

The hedges outside Hakuryuu's home office rustled. He paused, his fingers halfway over the keyboard. It was probably only his cat, or the neighbor's dog. Or even a raccoon... Brushing it off, he fixed the clip in his bangs, going back to work.

That day, his small shop was closed. It sold three things; books, plants and tea, and in semi-rural America it was a marvel in progress. The most modern thing this town had seen before he arrived was an Italian restaurant with Christmas lights as decoration.

Small town USA owed him one, for his free wifi and succulents and extensive novella collection. He was just thinking this for the tenth time when the bushes rustled again.

He lifted his hand away from the keyboard. Now it would bother him all day if he didn't find out what was making that noise. He was a little disheveled to poke his head outside; he wore only the silk robe he'd gotten last Christmas and a pair of old boxer briefs that still didn't fit quite right.

It didn't matter. He was going outside. Hakuryuu stood, his office chair rolling back extra far with the recoil. It was a little cold outside... He pulled his robe tighter, his bare feet bracing for the frost crisped patio.

"Hello?" His breath made a plume in the air, like smog rising from a cooling tower. There was no immediate answer. He shivered, rubbing his hand on his leg.

"Excuse m-"

A figure rose out of his finely trimmed spruce shrubs, a few needles caught in his hair and a solid black pistol pointed in Hakuryuu's direction. "I'm sorry to disturb you," the man grinned, sly, "but someone wants you dead, Hakuryuu Ren. And they paid me pretty well to do it."

He clicked the safety off the gun. Hakuryuu took a step back, letting the fear wash over him in a rolling current before swallowing it. "I... Well, I don't see why." He finally got himself back together. "Who even are you? Don't I get a last meal?"

"I'm Judal." He stepped closer, putting the gun to Hakuryuu's head. His knees went weak. This time he let the fear win.

"Oh god..." He mumbled. There was a gun to his head, the muzzle pressed into his temple, the cold metal tattooing a ring on his skin. He lifted his eyes, at this point wide and frozen with anxiety. "Why?"

"Here's the thing... Sometimes in my business, you don't get to know why." He was still grinning, that bastard. Hakuryuu's stomach rolled again. Gun. Head. One second, he reminded himself, and he could be lifeless.

His ribs shuddered as they rose and fell. He allowed Judal to back him into the office, his knees shaking. His mind was blank, except for the impending bullet. Judal laughed, reaching up to stroke a path down the scarred side of his face. "It's a shame to do this. You're a pretty boy."

His legs almost gave on him. He nodded dumbly. "Judal, I-I don't know why anyone would want me dead..." He rasped, his mouth dry. "I'll do anything. I'll out pay whoever hired you, I-"

He bit his lip as Judal shoved him towards his desk, the gun bumping into his hairline. "I know what you can do." He murmured into his ear. "While I would just love to see you shell out 25k, there's something I wanna see more."

His purr both infuriated and aroused Hakuryuu. He lost a bit of the terror. "What could that be?" He feigned innocence, raising his eyebrows.

The fear returned; as easy as blinking, Judal had the gun pressed under his jaw, so hard he could hardly open his mouth. "I want you..." His eyes glimmered, lakes of sulfur eating into Hakuryuu's will, "I want you to touch yourself. Pretend someone is fucking you raw; I wanna feel like I'm there."

There was a pause, Judal waiting for the okay. It came, Hakuryuu lifting himself backwards onto his desk, letting both shoulders drop off his robe. "I c-can do that." He answered, playing his fingers over the twin scars on his chest.

The hit man; was that what he was supposed to be? Pressed the gun harder, effectively muting him. "Make it a good show." He purred, seemingly delighted.

Hakuryuu, as it turned out, was already soaking. He parted his robe, his fingers easily darting down to brush the wet spots in his briefs. Judal laughed, taking it in. "Oh, you sick fuck. You like this, don't you?" He punctuated each word with a nudge of the pistol.

Hakuryuu swallowed hard, letting his robe fall further onto the desk. "Y-yes." He admitted softly, tracing soft lines back up his body to play at his scars again.

"Then fuck yourself like you mean it." Judal waited again.

His legs trembling, Hakuryuu bit his inner cheek hard. Like he meant it. He half shoved down his briefs, jamming a finger inside. He held down a whimper, curling it, feeling his stomach muscles pinch.

"Jesus Christ Hakuryuu Ren!" Judal leaned further over him. "I wanna see you crying. Begging. You can do that, right?" He ran his finger slowly over the trigger.

Two fingers. He stroked his clit in hard, measured passes, his breath labored. Three fingers. He finally broke, giving Judal a look, pleading. The fear was making him so tight, his body sucking his fingers in deep. "Please..." He rasped, struggling to stay upright on the desk.

"More."

Hakuryuu closed his eyes, eagerly giving himself a fourth. It was so bad, how fast the burning stretch turned into more ache. "I need-" His voice cracked, dissolving into more slurred curses.

Not enough. He stroked his clit forcefully, raising his hips, thrusting his fingers deeper. Judal seemed less impressed. "I wanted tears, Hakuryuu. Where are they?" He sighed, bored looking.

His face was hot with embarrassment. He shouldn't be getting off on this. Cold fear bit him again. He rocked his hips down, sticky, acidic tears running down his face. What more could he do?

"Who's fucking you like this? I'm curious." Judal made use of his free hand, his cool fingers pushing Hakuryuu's thighs open.

"J-Judal!" Hakuryuu moaned. "Judal, you're fucking me..." His voice broke, shaking with tears.

Judal yanked Hakuryuu's fingers out, pushing them into his own mouth. His stained lips parted, tongue darting out to lap at each one, down to the knuckle. "I am now."

He pushed Hakuryuu down, climbing on top of him. Hakuryuu clung to the edge of the desk, holding his breath as Judal shoved down his jeans, adjusting his harness. He couldn't wait... He reached out, stroking the plastic, mapping the curve of his strap-on.

He didn't realize Judal had stopped moving. He looked up, ready to see his usual eager grin, but he was met with an expression of pure bloodlust, the gun trailing down his neck.

He whimpered softly, pathetic.

Judal shifted, almost knocking over a desk ornament. "Ah fuck," the spell was momentarily broken, "sorry." He grabbed it, righting it.

Hakuryuu struggled to hold in a laugh, but this was before Judal grabbed his hips, plunging inside, stretching him in a way fingers would never do.

Judal was merciless. Hakuryuu could only whine in shock, his body, the desk and Judal rocking together. He writhed, his clit swelling against the base of the strap on.

And yet, Judal wasn't giving in. Wouldn't touch him. He cried for him, fingers scrabbling on the wood. He could feel wetness on his thighs, trickling onto the desk. Worst... No, best of all was the gun, now so close to his mouth.

At Judal's beckoning, he took the gun between his lips, his cries muffled.

Judal clearly knew his tells by now. The moment his spine arched off the desk, orgasm coiling in him, he stopped, gently pulling the gun from his mouth and kissing him, open mouthed and desperate.

Hakuryuu couldn't stand it. He bit his lips, rutting his bruised hips upwards, pushing at Judal.

"Who's fucking you?" Judal asked again, softer.

"Oh, God, make me come already." Hakuryuu answered breathlessly, trailing his hand down his chest.

His spine arched. His clit throbbed, bad, Judal's impossibly cool fingers giving it a circular stroke. His eyelids twitched and squeezed tight. "Judal, oh- Fuck- Y-yes!" This was said in slurred bliss, orgasm rushing over him in a golden curtain.

Before he could stop seeing spots, Judal dropped the unloaded gun to the floor, pulling out of him and dumping the strap-on down with it. "Ryuu..." He pulled his limp body into his arms, rocking him gently. This brought a smile to Hakuryuu's dazed lips, his hand finding Judal's back.

Soft kisses brushed the forming bruises on his neck and jaw and temple, fingers combing through his hair. "Hey, look at me, are you okay?"

He surfaced in the world again, feeling at once beautifully spent and like he rolled down the stairs. "I-I'm okay." He rasped softly, still shaking. There was no gun, there were no bullets. Only his Judal. He let the mindset slip away, burying his face in the crook of Judal's neck.

He let himself be lifted and carried, Judal's heartbeat comforting. Before they reached the top of the stairs, he cracked another small smile. "I'm worth 25k?"

Judal looked incredibly offended. "Of course not! You're invaluable to me!"

With most of his remaining energy, Hakuryuu kissed up his neck. "Knock it off. We both know you're shit at being romantic."

Judal set him down on their bed, wrapping him in possibly every blanket in the room before joining him, intertwining their fingers. "We both know," He mocked Hakuryuu's voice before softening again, holding him, rubbing his back.

"We can do that again." Hakuryuu piped up after a few minutes. "I-I wanna do that again."

"Sure, we can do it again." Judal thought. "How about a knife next time? Or, oh, it could be like a porno! I'm robbing your house, and you're willing to let me get away with something else, since your dear husband isn't home!"

Hakuryuu laughed. "Maybe. Maybe that one."


End file.
